Thanks For the Memories
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: Sequels to my CCS couples prequels. It's Sakura and Syaoran's wedding! The whole gang is invited, and so are you! They may be older, but come and see how the memories from the past resurfaces in their lives.
1. S&S

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Soap opera message boards are so addictive... ^_^ I'm back again, and I've got tons of ideas! Anyway, everyone's age in this story is twenty-five.  
  
Foreword: To read this chapter, you must read Cherry Blossom and Little Wolf first, because the connections are crucial.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks For The Memories  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 1: S&S  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
* Flashback *  
  
~*~(Next scene)~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you finished yet?"  
  
"Hold on Syaoran! There's only one more box left!"  
  
Sakura Kinomoto looked at the empty space encased in the four green walls of what use to be her room. So much has happened here. Discussions with Kero, feeling floaty after taking to Yukito back then when she had a crush on him, all those times she left her summer homework until the last minute, and conversations with Syaoran and Tomoyo about the Cards.  
  
"If only these walls could talk," she murmured to herself as she made her way to the box filled with trinkets from the past, which was patiently waiting on the other side of the room.  
  
"Anytime today would be just fine," a voice teased behind her.  
  
Sakura turned around and faced her fiancé with a grin. After a six-month engagement, all the details for the wedding were finally covered, and they would to be wed in Hong Kong within the week.  
  
"I know, I know," replied Sakura as she wrapped her arms comfortably around his neck. "It's just going to be hard to move away from all these memories."  
  
Syaoran leaned forward to lightly kiss her soft lips before embracing her in a warm hug.  
  
"Don't worry, love," he soothed. "Memories as precious as yours will never be forgotten. And we'll also be making new memories of own as soon as we start the next chapter of our lives together. Now, what's in the box?"  
  
"Curiosity got the best of you?" Sakura giggled as she poked his side, and watched him squirm. "It's a whole bunch of mementos that I collected when I was a kid. Nothing fancy... just significant.  
  
Syaoran knelt down on the floor to get a better look.  
  
"Let's see... we have an inflated red water yo-yo... oh yeah, Yukito gave that to you at the fair when we were ten. "Oh look, here's the watch that Yukito gave you for Christmas," continued Syaoran. "Hmm... I think I should be jealous since you're keeping all of these tokens of affection!"  
  
Sakura giggled at his silliness as she crouched down beside him to root through the box. Digging in the corners, she grasped at an object.  
  
"Oh!" she exclaimed when she saw what it was.  
  
"What is it..." Syaoran trailed off when he saw the object.  
  
Sakura smiled softly at the item in her hand as the vague memories of her third birthday replayed in her head.  
  
"This was the last thing my mother gave me before she passed away," she told Syaoran quietly.  
  
The object of discussion was no other than a simple cherry blossom hair clip. Once vibrant pink, the petals were now pale rose due to wear and age, but it was still a beautiful accessory that held an important meaning.  
  
"She told me that she'll always love me no matter what happens," Sakura continued as tears glistened in her emerald eyes, magnifying them like never before. "And I told her not to go away."  
  
Syaoran held his love in his arms as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear to comfort her. In the back of her mind, Sakura felt that there was something more to be added, but she let herself be comforted by Syaoran first. All though she couldn't remember much about Nadeshiko, she still loved her with all her heart.  
  
While soothing Sakura's sadness, Syaoran started packing the keepsakes back in the box. All though he felt that he should be remembering something, time was on the essence, and the privet jet en route to China was supposed to leave in an hour.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Syaoran," said Sakura as she detangled herself from Syaoran's arms to close the box.  
  
"Anytime, my cherry blossom," he replied with a grin.  
  
"Love you, my little wolf," Sakura answered instantly before pausing to reflect. But didn't she have something related to "little wolf"?  
  
"Coming Sakura?" asked Syaoran with the box in his arms.  
  
"What?" she asked as she snapped out of her daze. "Oh sure, I'm right behind you."  
  
There were still a few wedding arrangements that had to be finalized. Her thoughts would have to wait until later.  
  
~*~(Hong Kong)~*~  
  
As the couple stepped out of the jet, the Lis were already waiting to greet them. After being welcomed by Syaoran's honorable mother and his four exuberant sisters, they managed to escape to his room with all of Sakura's belongings in one piece. Syaoran was out of breath as he leaned against his door to relax.  
  
"You'd think that because they have their own husbands and children to coddle, they'd stop fussing over me!"  
  
"No matter how large their families grow, you'll always be their little brother," Sakura giggled. "Now tell me, where can I leave these boxes?"  
  
"Beside the bed is just fine," he assured. "Sakura, the Elders need to see me for a while. Is it okay if I meet you on the grounds later? This won't take me more than half an hour."  
  
"Sure, go ahead," said Sakura. "I need some time to stretch my legs anyway."  
  
After placing the last box in the pile, she was ready to leave. However, a wooden container peaking out from under Syaoran's bed caught her eye. She couldn't help but investigate as she gently picked up the box. Gingerly opening it, she smiled at its contents.  
  
The scarf that she had made for him when they were kids, the handkerchief he let her use when she cried on his shoulder after learning that Yukito loved her brother, ticket stubs from the movies they've seen together every time he visited Japan, and matchbooks from every single restaurant they've went to.  
  
"And I thought I was the sentimental one!" she smirked as she absentmindedly shifted though the reminders. Suddenly, something brushed against her fingers that felt familiar to her touch. Underneath all the knickknacks there laid a girl's hair clip... that was identical to the one her mother gave to her.  
  
"How could this be?" Sakura asked herself as she plunged in to her own memory box to find its mate.  
  
Of course there were several differences. One's color was intact due to the fact it looked as if it never seen the light of day, while the other was so sun kissed that rose seemed its original color. In her haste while collecting the second clip, Sakura didn't notice that another item fell out of the box until her hand brushed against its silky smooth material.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Holding it at arms length, she examined the object dangling from the sturdy string. She deducted that it was some sort of pendant that was covered with a type of animal fur. All though she could not place the necklace with its memory, she felt that it had a significant meaning, and it was somehow linked o the hair clips. But what was the connection?  
  
Looking at the time, Sakura decided that it had to wait for later. She was already running late. She left Syaoran's room to meet him on the grounds, but not before carefully tucking both clips and the necklace in her pockets. Maybe Syaoran could help her figure it out.  
  
~*~(Li grounds)~*~  
  
No matter how vast the Li estate is, Syaoran's favourite place has always been right under the trees.  
  
"Hullo!" chirped Sakura as she popped up beside him. For a moment, Syaoran's mind conjured up the image of a girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair, but she was only four years of age. However, the picture fleeted just as fast as it entered his mind in the first place.  
  
"What's the matter? Cat's got your tongue?" she teased as she sat beside him. All of a sudden, she couldn't help but think about a little boy with sad amber eyes. Why did he seem so familiar?  
  
"Oh, nothing's wrong," began Syaoran. "It's just that I'm remembering all these little bits and pieces of things, but I can't put it them together."  
  
"You too?" she asked in disbelief. "Oh wait, I want to show you what I found. I found a box poking out from under your bed, and I hope you don't mind that I looked through it."  
  
"No, not at all," Syaoran stuttered with a blush on his face. He was glad that Sakura found it because he would have been too shy to show it to her on his own.  
  
"That's good to hear," sighed Sakura in relief. "Okay, tell me what you think of these."  
  
Syaoran looked at the two hair clips in Sakura's hands.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know you have another one," commented Syaoran as he observed the two pieces that were identical in shape a size.  
  
"I don't," Sakura stated. " I found the newer looking one in your memory box."  
  
"How... how can that be..." he trailed off as he cradled his clip in his hands. "Is there something I'm forgetting?"  
  
While Syaoran racked through his memories, Sakura took the necklace out from her pockets, and started rubbing the silky fur,  
  
"What have you got there?" asked Syaoran when he noticed his fiancée had something in her hands.  
  
"To tell you the truth, I have no idea," began Sakura. "But it has to belong to me the same way that clip belongs to you, because I found it with my other memories."  
  
"That's weird..."  
  
The two adults were so deep in thought that they did not realize the presence of the Li Clan matriarch until the lady was right beside them.  
  
"What are the two of you doing here when there are so many last minute arrangements to take care of?" asked Yelan in a stern voice.  
  
"Sorry mother!" cried out Syaoran as he jumped up and stood tall. No matter how old he was the high stature woman would always intimidate him.  
  
"No need to apologize if you finish all of your tasks," answered Yelan with a soft smile. "First we need to call the caterers to confirm the... confirm the..."  
  
The matriarch was speechless as she stared at Sakura's hands.  
  
"Mother?" asked a concerned Syaoran. "What's the matter? Is anything wrong?"  
  
"That... that necklace... " Yelan stuttered as she cupped Sakura's hands in her own. "Use to belong to my husband..."  
  
Two jaws dropped simultaneously, and silence followed.  
  
'What does this mean?' Sakura thought to herself. 'This doesn't make any sense.'  
  
"It is tradition that on his death bed, the Li Clan leader must give his son an object to represent his name sake. Then the son would have to give that same object to the person they would like to spend their future with," explained Yelan. "In Syaoran's case, he was given a necklace with a pendant that was covered in fur that came from a wolf cub, and it was assumed that Meilin would be the owner of the necklace."  
  
"Little Wolf!" exclaimed Syaoran. "I remember father calling me by that name and telling me that I had to give the necklace to someone that I cared about."  
  
"Then why do I have it?" questioned Sakura.  
  
"Have you been to China before you won that contest, which brought you here?" asked Yelan.  
  
"Umm... I don't think so..." pondered the emerald eyed beauty. "Oh wait! Touya once told me that we went to one of Dad's archeological digs when he was eleven. So that means I was... four"  
  
"That's how old I was when Father died!" added Syaoran.  
  
"Then the both of you must think back to when you were four," instructed the woman. "Because it was during a time rather long ago, the both of you must focus."  
  
Both Syaoran and Sakura closed their eyes to remember an event that occurred so long ago.  
  
'I was under the trees, looking at the necklace that my father gave me.'  
  
'There was a little boy dressed in black who seemed so sad.'  
  
'A girl with auburn hair and emerald eyes came to see me.'  
  
'His hair was brown and his eyes were a stunning shade of amber.'  
  
'She asked if she cold sit with me, and she asked what was wrong.'  
  
'He told me that his father died and I told him my mother passed away as well. He was afraid that he would be alone, but I told him that my mother will always be with me.'  
  
'I was so happy because I realized that my father will always be with me as well. She gave me her hair clip because it meant that she would always be with me too.'  
  
'He was so happy that he gave me a hug.'  
  
'She smelt like the sweetest fragrance of cherry blossoms.'  
  
'He smelt like the freshest scent of sandalwood.'  
  
'I gave her the necklace in return for doing so much for me.'  
  
'Touya was calling so I had to leave. But not before kissing his cheek.'  
  
'When she left, I called her Ying Fa because I didn't know her name.'  
  
Finally opening their eyes, Syaoran and Sakura gazed at each other before either one of them spoke.  
  
"So you're the mysterious girl that said my father will always be with me," stated Syaoran.  
  
"And you're the first boy who I admitted to liking," answered Sakura.  
  
"The fates made it be that the two of you were to meet before the Cards escaped," began Yelan, who kept quiet during their revelations. "Syaoran needed his special person, and you were there to aid him."  
  
I... I don't know what to say," said Sakura with a hand over her rapidly beating heart.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," answered Syaoran as he wrapped his arms around her waist, and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "When I think we can't be any more perfect for each other, something happens, and once again I am bowled over.  
  
Sakura giggled as she rubbed her head against his neck in a kittenish snuggle.  
  
"That's the beauty of our relationship, my love," she murmured. "We compliment each other perfectly."  
  
"And that's yet another reason why it's great we're getting married," replied Syaoran. "Now come on. We can't leave those last minute details waiting!"  
  
"I love you, my little wolf," Sakura said with a giggle.  
  
"And I love you too, my cherry blossom," answered Syaoran as he draped his arms over her shoulders, and guided her back to the mansion. "There's still a lot of work to do before the big day."  
  
To be continued...  
  
~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Well there it is: my sequel to my S&S prequel! I really hope it came somewhat close to what everybody expected. Chapter two is going to be the wedding, but it's going to focus on Takashi and Chiharu as they reminisce about their own wedding day... and the people who suddenly popped back in to their lives. Will the new adjustments be for the better or for the worse? Well, I'll do my best to get it out next week! 


	2. T&C

A/N: Sorry that this chapter is late! It's twice as long as chapter one! And to add to my troubles, I have two little brothers conspiring against me so whenever I need to use the computer, they're always on. _  
  
Foreword: To read this chapter, you must read Freesia and Manju Shage first, because the connections are important. And this wedding is going to be based on Western tradition since I'm not familiar with the eastern custom. If anyone is interested in reading about a Chinese wedding, read Dimensions by The MOUSE. It's a very good story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks For The Memories  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 2: T&C  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chiharu couldn't contain her excitement as she peered through the window of one of the many privet Li jets overlooking the grade estate. At first she was worried that she couldn't make it to Sakura and Syaoran's wedding, but the Lis were gracious enough to provide transportation for the bride and groom's closest friends.  
  
"Oh look! We can see the mansion from here!" she exclaimed as she bounced in her seat, forgetting that she was an adult.  
  
"You know, about mansions, they were once museums, which displayed the family's treasure through out the generations. However, because of competition, prices began to rise and people stopped paying. According to the history books, the longest running-OUCH!"  
  
The other passengers failed to stifle their giggles at the sight of Chiharu with her arms crossed, and foot precisely on her husband's toes.  
  
"Takashi! We have been married for five years, and you are still lying! Do you know what I am going to do with you?"  
  
The tall man with short black hair wiped the pained expression on his face and replaced it with a broad grin.  
  
"You'll give me a kiss and tell me that you love me."  
  
While their friends around them raised their eyebrows in disbelief, Chiharu began to giggle.  
  
"How is it that you know me so well?" she asked as she made his prediction came true.  
  
"That's easy. It's because I love you too," answered Takashi.  
  
The three women watching them began to clap, and the couple remembered their surroundings.  
  
"That was so sweet!" exclaimed Tomoyo with her balled hands resting under her chin. "After Sakura and Syaoran, you two are the cutest couple!"  
  
"And knowing how much Tomoyo dotes on the bride and groom to be, that's a pretty high compliment," added Naoko with a grin.  
  
Tomoyo let out of forced smile in response to her friend's remark. This was a bittersweet occasion for her, but she cannot let anyone know. After all, this was Sakura's special day, and Tomoyo had to keep a strong front since she was an important part of the bridal party as the maid of honour. "Well, it doesn't matter if we're cute or not because all I need to know is that Takashi loves me," Chiharu replied as she intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
"And no matter what happens, I know that Chiharu will always be at my side," the man replied as he kissed his wife's hand.  
  
"Wow, look at that," said Rika. "He even has that old fashion charm."  
  
As Chiharu and Takashi watched their friends smile at the comment, they exchanged eye contact. All though now it was all laughter and smiles, five years ago their own wedding was close to never happening at all.  
  
* Five Years Ago *  
  
It was a month before the big day. Chiharu was at a café, flipping through a bridal magazine while waiting for her maid of honour to come and meet her. She smiled as she eyed her engagement ring that Takashi surprised her with on Valentine's Day when they were seventeen. Now after a long engagement due to the fact that they had to finish their education first, they were ready to take the next step together.  
  
She was almost finished going through the whole magazine. The reason why Chiharu wanted to meet Naoko was because she wanted to discuss possible styles of dresses. There were only a few more details to take care of, and her choice of gown was one of them.  
  
Suddenly Chiharu felt the presence of someone standing next to her  
  
"Go ahead and take a seat," she said absentmindedly without looking up since it couldn't be anyone else besides Naoko. "I'm almost finished."  
  
"I am happy to hear that you have welcomed me, daughter," a deep male voice answered in response.  
  
Chiharu froze once her head jerked up in shock. Then ever so slowly she began to turn her head towards the man who had just labelled her as his offspring. When she finally faced the newcomer, her mouth dropped at the sight of the man that she hadn't seen in sixteen years. He was much older than she remembered. The wrinkles around his eyes and the salt and pepper hair were all signs of aging. But no matter how he changed, she would always be able to recognize him.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
It was as if Mr. Mihara couldn't hold back any longer as he enveloped his daughter in a hug.  
  
"Oh Chiharu, I know its been a long time, but I had my reasons," he rambled. "I promise to make it up to make it up to you. Just please tell me that you forgive me!"  
  
The young woman was still shocked with the wave of events that just crashed upon her. Her father exploded back in her life, and now he wanted to be included. Could she forgive for the way he left herself and her mother on their own?  
  
But then she started to open up and accept the situation. Her father was back, and he was even just in time for one of the most important times in her life. Why did she even feel resentment towards him in the first place? Because she couldn't remember, she decided to dismiss the whole idea.  
  
'This is my father,' Chiharu thought to herself as she hesitantly hugged him back. 'If I can't remember the reason why he left, it shouldn't be that bad. Even though I missed out on having a father while I was growing up, at least I get to have one now.'  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
"Chiharu? Are you coming?" asked Takashi as he studied his wife's vacant expression. It was as if she was a million miles away.  
  
"Huh?" she asked as she snapped out of her daydream. "Oh, we're already here? I haven't noticed."  
  
Takashi chuckled as he held out his hand to help Chiharu down the stairs after coming down himself. She must have been really deep in thought to not realize when they landed.  
  
"So what were you thinking of, my darling?" Takashi asked as his wife laced her arm through his.  
  
Chiharu hesitated before speaking.  
  
"I was thinking about what happened before we got married."  
  
Takashi closed his eyes and unconsciously let out a sigh. Dropping a light kiss on Chiharu's temple before taking in her scent of the sweetest smelling Freesia flowers, he slipped into his memories himself.  
  
* Five Years Ago *  
  
All though Takashi knew that Naoko had to meet Chiharu at the café to talk about wedding details, he desperately needed a few minutes of her time to help him get his vows under control. For some reason, they were five times longer than the recommended length, and he honestly didn't know what was wrong. Nevertheless, it was Naoko to the rescue as she managed to omit all the lies out of his vows. Miraculously enough, once the stories weren't included, his vows met the required time limit.  
  
So now that Naoko was on her way to meet Chiharu since it was better to be late that never, Takashi decided to take a walk in Penguin Park. The young man smiled at himself once he reached a certain spot. It was one of the places that changed his life forever. This is where he saw the love of his life for the first time. Her tears moved him to feel things he never felt before. After she fell when they crashed into each other at four-years-old, he was terrified that he was the cause of her tears and he set off to find her. But it was faith that brought them together in pre-school.  
  
"Takashi?" asked a female voice that just appeared behind him.  
  
The man twirled around to face the woman. He had no idea who she was, so he kept his guard up as he observed the lady. There was familiar about her, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Her hair. Her eyes. Where have he seen it all before?"  
  
"Takashi Yamazaki? This may come as a shock to you, but I've come back to Tomoeda after seventeen long years, and it is time to tell you the truth," she explained slowly. "Takashi, I am your mother."  
  
For the first time in his life, Takashi mouth opened but nothing came out. This was all too much to take in.  
  
"I'm very sorry for leaving you and your father, but I had to leave," she continued. "You see-"  
  
"No!" Takashi snapped frigidly as he started to back away. "You left us once. That doesn't mean you can waltz in our lives whenever you want. Just do us all a favour and go back where you came from. We don't need you anymore!"  
  
With those words, Takashi turned around to sprint away from his mother... and to run away from his past.  
  
The woman's eyes began to well up with tears as she saw her only child run away from her. It wasn't going to be easy, but he had to know the truth before it was too late.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
"Tomoyo! Rika! Naoko! Chiharu! Takashi!" Sakura cried out as soon as she saw her four oldest friends. "It's so great that you were all able to make it!"  
  
"There's no way we'd miss this day, right Takashi?" asked Chiharu as she tugged on her husband's hand to reel him away from his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, of course not! Wild horses couldn't keep us away!" claimed Takashi. All though this was a great opportunity to tell story, Chiharu was able to foresee his plans and therefore she added enough pressure on his hand to make sure he noticed her warning. Not wanting to injure his toes any more, he decided to keep quiet... this time.  
  
"So after dinner we'll have to talk about the wedding and reception," explained Syaoran. "Then we all have to go to bed because we have to get up early if we want to finish things in time."  
  
"What? No time for sight seeing?" pouted Naoko playfully.  
  
"Oh don't worry," Sakura said as she gave her friend a hug. "As soon as the honeymoon's over, all of will be back, and we'll be going on a post- marriage shopping spree!"  
  
"No!" cried out Takashi in mocked horror. "Now I have to find yet another place to hide my credit cards!"  
  
"Well you better think of a good spot," teased Chiharu as she poked his side. "Because when it comes to shopping, no credit cards are hidden for long!"  
  
"Then let the games begin," he growled as he began to tickle his wife.  
  
While Chiharu was trying to elude Takashi's dancing fingers, she couldn't help but add this moment to the already long list of memories.  
  
Memories that was too close to never being made at all.  
  
* Five Years Ago *  
  
It was three weeks before the wedding and the husband and wife to be were walking down a path that actually was memory lane. Hearing the laughter of little children, they knew they were almost at their destination.  
  
"Who would have known that after all these years this place would still be up and running?" Chiharu asked her fiancé as she rested her head on his shoulder as they faced the old building together.  
  
"Tomoeda is a small town which is able to manage on its own as long as the right resources are established," Takashi explained.  
  
The area of discussion was no other than their beloved pre-school. All though this wasn't the place where they had their first conversation, it was the place where they began a beautiful relationship.  
  
"I remember the first ting you said to me in there," began Chiharu. "It was a story about princesses and ribbons."  
  
"And I remember the first thing you told me in there," replied Takashi. "You told me that I was lying and that I'd get in a lot of trouble one day."  
  
Chiharu laughed at his accurate memories. How long ago did it happen? Sixteen years ago?  
  
"Chiharu, there's something that I need to ask," Takashi suddenly said with a frown. "Why were you so strongly against lying when you were only four?"  
  
Chiharu knitted her eyebrows as she pondered over Takashi's question. The reason why she would throttle Takashi when his lies got out of hand was because she didn't want him to end up like someone. But who was it? Why couldn't she remember?  
  
"Oh Takashi, that was so long ago," she said to cover up the fact that she wasn't able to give her fiancé a straight answer. "I'm getting tired. Can you take me home?"  
  
"Sure thing, love. It's getting late anyway," he said as he noted the sun lowering in the west. "We'll pick things up again in the morning."  
  
Chiharu felt guilty while she was walking along side Takashi. The reason why she wanted to get home so soon was because her father had made plans for the both of them that night. Chiharu was becoming closer with her father every time they got together, but she couldn't help but feel uneasy with the way he insisted that he should keep his presence a secret until the wedding when he will be able to give her away like any other proud father.  
  
~*~(That night)~*~  
  
After an evening with her father, Chiharu was ready to go to bed. She was too tired that she failed to notice the fact that she was being followed. Or maybe it was the fact the person following her knew what she was doing.  
  
"Isn't it a bit too late to be out, Miss Mihara?"  
  
Chiharu gasped as she left the key in her front door to see who was behind her. Neither woman said a word as they studied each other. With the help of the glowing light emitted from the full moon, Chiharu was able to make out the woman's dark hair and profound eyes. Still, there was something familiar about her eyes. Too familiar...  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Well, in any other situation, you should. I'm your mother-in-law to be."  
  
Chiharu's jaw dropped. She was the only one who knew about Takashi's motherless situation. It was a topic he spoke seldom about, but whenever he needed to talk about it, she was always there to lend him an ear like any good friend would.  
  
"Does Takashi know you're here?"  
  
"Yes he does," the woman replied hesitantly. "But just because he pushed me away, that doesn't make what I have to tell you any less important."  
  
The younger woman crossed her arms impatiently and tapped her foot against the pavement. It was the universal sign that she would listen as long as it was quick.  
  
"Your father does not want you to marry my son."  
  
"What?" Chiharu exploded. "What are you talking about? What do you know about my father? He's very supportive of my choices. In fact, he wants to walk me down the aisle.  
  
"Your first decision was better."  
  
Chiharu was so stunned that she couldn't fight back so suddenly. Before her father popped back in her life, she was considering of asking Mr. Yamazaki to walk her down the aisle. There was only one other person who knew this. And the woman in front of her wasn't her maid of honour.  
  
"I don't know how you know so much about me, but I want you to stop," Chiharu said slowly as she backed up until she was against her front door. "You may be my husband's mother, but I don't want anything to do with you."  
  
With those words, Chiharu twisted the knob in order to get in, and then she shut the door as fact as she could. She didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it.  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
Dinner was over a while ago, and everyone was getting tired after they spent the time talking. Chiharu kept quiet all evening, and due to the festive atmosphere, nobody actually noticed except for one person.  
  
"Are you still thinking about it?" asked Takashi, as he and his wife were ready to go to sleep in one of the Lis' many guest rooms.  
  
"Yeah... all this wedding business is making me zone out all the time," Chiharu admitted as she got under the covers. "I feel so guilty because this is Sakura's special day, and I'm not giving her the attention she deserves."  
  
"There, there. I wouldn't worry about that if I were you," Takashi soothed as he wrapped his arms snugly around her small figure to comfort her. "Syaoran's four sisters have enough energy and enthusiast that even if we don't say a word there will still be enough hyper-ness left over."  
  
Chiharu smiled as she closed her eyes and breathed in her husband's permanent smell of Manju Shages that encircled her. She never felt happier.  
  
~*~(The Next Day)~*~  
  
Everyone woke up bright and early for the big day ahead of them. The final details were put into place and the whole estate was buzzing with excitement. However, the most interesting place to be at the time was in the bridal dressing room.  
  
"Okay Sakura, the ceremony is about to begin," said Naoko. "Do you have everything on the list?"  
  
"What list?" asked Sakura innocently with her head cocked to the side.  
  
"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue!" chanted Rika as she was putting the finishing touches on Sakura's hair.  
  
"Ah! Why didn't anybody remind me?" shrieked Sakura who was already beginning to panic.  
  
"I've got it covered!" exclaimed her maid of honour. "Something old: Sakura is wearing her mother's jewellery. Something new: I just finished that dress two nights ago. Something blue: that's what the garter is for. Oh wait... am I missing something?"  
  
"Sakura doesn't have anything borrowed," noted Chiharu as she rummaged through her purse to pull out a pale yellow ribbon that was somewhat old and frayed, yet kept in more or less good condition. "This is something very special to me. I'm trusting that you won't lose it."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll guard it with my life," assured Sakura as she tucked it securely in a camouflaged pocket. "I'm sure it's important to you."  
  
"Yes it is," replied Chiharu softly. "To both me and Takashi."  
  
Without even realizing it, Chiharu thought back to the second time the ribbons played an important part of her life. It was something rather unexpected, but she was thankful everyday for the way things ended up.  
  
* Five Years Ago *  
  
It was a week before the wedding but of all places, Chiharu was at the airport. The trip wasn't planned, of course, but her father told her that as a wedding present, he bought a cottage in the Tokyo countryside. But he wanted her to see it first before he made the last payment.  
  
Because she wanted to surprise Takashi, she made Naoko promise to cover up for her. Her father told her that the trip was only going to last for two days the most so she'll come back with ample amount of time before the big day.  
  
There was still an hour before the flight took off, so the young woman decided to window-shop around the duty free stores. Passing by the accessory shop she softly smiled as herself when the spotted the display of ribbons. It was the yellow ribbons that grasped her attention first. She could still remember the happiness she felt when four-year-old Takashi pulled the ribbon out of his pocket. Later on as their friendship grew, he admitted that he found it where the Freesias and Manju Shages grew in the park. It was their favourite place even before they met.  
  
Chiharu knew she could always count on that place. Even when she couldn't bear to face the park, she couldn't stay away from her favourite place.  
  
Hold on a second- why did she want to stay away? Did something happen? Chiharu knitted her eyebrows to try to recollect the memories in her past. She was at the park with he baby-sitter because her parents were at work. She climbed on top of the Penguin Slide and looked around. She saw her father, but...  
  
"He was having an affair," she murmured to herself as she watched her eyes grow wide in the window's reflection. "And he lied about it to Mom! That's why I was so against lying."  
  
"Chiharu," a gentle voice said from behind her making her freeze. "We've got a plane to catch."  
  
"No," she whispered as she began to back away. "Stay away from me. Don't come near me. You lied to Mom about that transferred worker, and now you're lying to me about this cottage. She's right. You don't want me to marry Takashi."  
  
"What are you talking about, dear?" he asked in a rather bitter tone. "I don't know who this "she" is, but you're coming with me whether you like it or not."  
  
"Hold it right there, Mihara!" a female voice came from the blue. "I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it. Turn away from the girl and put your hands where I can see them."  
  
"Chiharu!" cried Takashi as he ran towards her. "Someone called me and told me that you were in danger!"  
  
"Oh Takashi," murmured Chiharu as she wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling safe. "Thank you so much for coming."  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Mihara asked the woman with his hands in the air.  
  
The woman was no other than Takashi's own mother.  
  
"I am Federal Agent Yamazaki and I work undercover for the Japanese Federal Government," she began. "Yakato Mihara, you are under arrest for money laundering and racketeering. You must remain silent. Anything you say or do may and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney and if you are not able to get one, one will be appointed to you through the court of Japan. Do you understand these laws and rights that I've explained to you?"  
  
"Lets just go already," he grumbled as her associate dragged him away. Only the engaged couple and the mother of the groom remained.  
  
"I guess it's time to explain," sighed the agent. "Takashi. I will always love you and your father. But my heart lies with my job. That's why I ran out on the both of you twenty years ago. There are just too many people in danger out there, and I'm doing my part to help. I hope that now you understand, you could find it in your heart to forgive me."  
  
Takashi didn't say a word. Instead he reached out to take her hand, and after giving it a comforting squeeze, he offered her a small smile.  
  
"And Chiharu, I am so sorry about your father," the older woman said to the younger one. "I had my suspicions, but I couldn't arrest him until we had enough proof."  
  
"Then why did he try to take me away?" Chiharu questioned.  
  
"According to the evidence, we were on the lookout of a single man," she explained. "If he had a daughter who would vouch for him and his whereabouts, the evidence wouldn't stick and he'd he freed to go."  
  
"Well, I'm glad all of this is over," said a relieved Takashi. "Would you like to be a guest at our wedding... mother?"  
  
The older woman broke into a smile and beamed proudly."  
  
"I would be delighted... son."  
  
As the three of them walked out of the airport, and idea fluttered in Chiharu's mind.  
  
"Takashi?" she asked. "Do you think your father would mind if I asked him to give me away at the wedding?"  
  
"Why Chiharu," replied Takashi with a hint of flair in his voice. "I think he'll be honoured."  
  
* End of flashback *  
  
"A few more minutes to go," said Chiharu as she straightened her husband's bow tie. "You look rather handsome, Mr. Yamazaki. You make a dashing groomsman."  
  
Takashi took Chiharu's hand and spun her around once to observe her dress in all the directions.  
  
"I believe you look stunning yourself as a bridesmaid, Mrs. Yamazaki," he replied as he kissed her palm.  
  
Side by side they stood together, ready to walk down the aisle for a second time. Behind them stood Naoko and Rika who were escorted by too of Syaoran's brother-in-laws. In front of them stood Tomoyo as the beautiful maid of honour. However, the best man had yet to make an appearance. Neither Takashi nor Chiharu knew who he was yet, but the wedding wasn't going to start until he arrived.  
  
The bridal party watched Syaoran's mother walk up to them with an excited smile.  
  
"Everyone is here. Now we can begin."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: I really hope this chapter was worth the wait. It may not be my usual writing genre, but I wanted to try something different. So what did everybody think? Was it any good, or did I totally blow it? Please review!  
  
I'd like to take this moment to thank my ten incredible reviewers!  
  
KawaiinessPnay (nice to see you again!), tsubasa (thanks for reading my fics on KSS! I'd love to know what you think about my prequels! ^_~), Sally (HI!), silentlight (good luck with that novella of yours!), White Eternity (nice to meet you! Yes, every chapter is going to focus on a couple. Up next is my E&T sequel!), syunikiss (I see you've changed your name! Thank you so much for your kind words. I love your reviews!), EcuaGirl (hey there! I got your E-mail, and I'll check out your story soon, but I've been REALLY busy these days!), AnimeObsessionFantasy (thanks for checking it out!), SakuraandLiforever (it's nice to see you again too!) and of course, emerald wolf (I never expected this story to come either! And about your story, if you want, you can fit it in between both of mine. Or you can fly with your own wings and take it wherever you want! It's up to you in the end. Right now, I like where it's going.)  
  
Because this chapter was so long, I haven't even started the wedding yet! But don't worry, the next chapter is going to start with the wedding, but I'm going to focus more on the reception. That's where most the sequel to Sapphire and Amethyst will take place. And the person who Tomoyo will end up with will be revealed! So until then, please review!!!!! 


	3. E&T

A/N: These chapters are coming out later and later... I hope people are still reading this!  
  
Foreword: Please be sure that you have read Sapphire and Amethyst before reading this chapter! Then you'll understand who are the people Tomoyo cannot end up with! And please keep in mind that I'm sticking as closely to CLAMP's CCS facts as possible: couplings included. I hope no one gets too mad. You'll understand what I mean by that by the time I see you again at the end!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks For The Memories  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 3: E&T  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tomoyo and Yelan Li exchanged smiles as the maid of honour watched the mother of the groom hurry to take her seat. Behind her stood happily married Takashi and Chiharu, and behind them stood Naoko and Rika with Syaoran's brother-in-laws as their partners. Tomoyo was still waiting for her escort who was the best man. No one expect for Sakura knew who it was: even Syaoran himself didn't have a clue. She just smiled innocently with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"Um... Tomoyo? You dropped this," said a timid voice, snapping the woman away from her thoughts. She looked to the right, and softly smiled when she saw Ray Takado with her handkerchief in his hand and his trusty camera around his neck. Ray was one of the people Tomoyo knew back in the days of Tomoeda Elementary who were also in the choir with her. But it wasn't until Seiju High when the jaded eyed gentleman became close friends with both Sakura and Tomoyo. As an aspiring photographer, he was invited to the wedding as a friend, and as a photographer.  
  
"Thanks Ray," she answered as she took one hand away from the bouquet of flowers she was holding to collect the kerchief. "I'll see you during the reception."  
  
Ray was about to say something else, but instead he offered her a small smile and then got into position to take the first set of pictures.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo!" a voice called out. The woman turned her head away from Ray's back, and smiled widely when she saw whom it was.  
  
"Touya! You made it!"  
  
The tall man treated her with a sly smile, which brought a blush to her cheeks. Tomoyo remembered how she had a little crush on her best friend's older brother. But that was only because he resembled the one who she really loved.  
  
"Well, even though we both know he can't stand Syaoran, I had to get him here!" replied Yukito was coming from behind.  
  
"We all knew that we had to give her up one day," Tomoyo said softly.  
  
"At least I have Yukito," Touya said with a grin as he patted the shorter man lovingly on his shoulder.  
  
"Come on now, let's get a seat!" Yukito said. "Oh, and Tomoyo, you look gorgeous."  
  
Tomoyo watched the two men find their seats. Touya has Yukito, Sakura and Syaoran, and the giggling behind her was a reminder that Takashi and Chiharu always had each other too. When will it be her turn to find love?  
  
She knew that she would always love Sakura even though she loved another. If the person she loved is happy, that's all she needed to be happy, right? Ever since she and Sakura were nine, Tomoyo was the dutiful best friend. She did anything and everything she could from making outfits for the Card captor to supporting the people she loved the most from Yukito to Syaoran. But from this day forth, Sakura will have a new best friend.  
  
The opening music began, and it was almost time for the bridal party to make their way down the aisle. Tomoyo was starting to panic since there was still no sign of the best man, but when she turned her head to the spot beside her, a gasp escaped her lips.  
  
"You... you're the best man?" she stuttered at the man standing beside her for who knows how long.  
  
"Surprise," he answered a sapphire man with a grin.  
  
Standing beside her was no other than the handsome Eriol Hiiragizawa. All though he made an appearance at their graduating class's ceremony, it had been a few years since she last saw him, and he looked more mature than ever before.  
  
"Are you ready?" Eriol asked as he extended his arm.  
  
"Of course I am," Tomoyo replied with a smile as she slipped her through his.  
  
They went down the aisle, and the look on Syaoran's face when he laid his eyes on his best man was priceless. All though he wasn't informed on who filled the position, the last person he expected was Eriol. No wonder Sakura kept it as a secret. But the scowl vanished immediately as soon as he saw his bride, who was almost gliding down the aisle with her father by her side.  
  
Tomoyo noted the happiness that consumed Syaoran at the moment. She could still remember the day he proposed to Sakura, and things just got better and even more exciting after that.  
  
By the time they reached the priest, Fujitaka let go of Sakura and placed her hand in Syaoran, meaning that he was ready to give her away. There were tears in his eyes as he did this, and Sakura kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear that he did not lose a daughter, but gained a son.  
  
While the ceremony was being conducted, and the vows were being exchanged, Tomoyo couldn't help thinking about the best man. Why did she suddenly have a feeling that they experienced something more than what met the eye? But was there actually a possibility that she might have known him before that day in the fifth grade when he strolled into the classroom and entered their lives?  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Everyone cheered as the new married couple embraced.  
  
"Now before the bride and groom share their first dance, the bride has a request," continued the priest. "Would the best man and the maid of honour be kind enough to entertain us with a song?"  
  
The request started Tomoyo, but Eriol acted as casual as ever as he placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the baby grand piano. As soon as Eriol was settled, the melody that Tomoyo recognized instantly flowed through her ears. All though it was the song that bewitched the school piano to chase after her in the first place, she was still very much in love with the song as she began to sing:  
  
When I am lonely, I seek warmth  
  
I trace for into the distance of my dear memories  
  
Holding her beloved child in her arm  
  
A mother sings a lullaby under the sun.  
  
Someday in the clear blue sky  
  
Everyone can fly freely as high as possible.  
  
Fly freely...  
  
With flowers blooming in those hearts...  
  
When the song was over, there was a nagging feeling that told her there was something more to the song than she remembered. What was bothering her?  
  
It wasn't until she was watching Sakura and Syaoran dancing when the memories hit her full force.  
  
'How long ago was it? Twenty years ago? I went to a trip to England with my mother,' she began thinking rapidly in her head. 'There was a boy... he had the most stunning sapphire eyes.'  
  
Eriol looked deeply into Tomoyo's twin amethyst orbs and broke into a mysterious smile as he held out his hands. Without breaking eye contact, Tomoyo slipped her hands into his and he started walking backwards en route to the dance floor. Once they were in the center, he spun her around once, and she gasped as he brought her close to his body. He slipped his left hand in her right, and then he used his right hand to place Tomoyo's free hand on one of his shoulders before he went back to holding the side of his waist. Tomoyo was so stunned that it took her a few moments for her to process the information and realize that it was time for the second dance, which was by the best man and the maid of honour.  
  
After the dance was over and they received their applause, Tomoyo decided that she had to speak to Eriol about the past. He must have been the boy! All the signs pointed to no other person than him.  
  
Waiting until everyone watching Sakura and Fujitaka sharing the final dance together before the speeches, Tomoyo ushered Eriol to their seats at the head of the table.  
  
"My, my. What is the rush, my dear Tomoyo?" he asked as the same secretive smile played over his lips.  
  
"Were you the English boy I met when I was four?" she asked, wasting no time and cutting to the chase.  
  
After a pause, he slowly nodded, and he sadly watched as Tomoyo's face lit up in excitement.  
  
"That means you're the one I'm supposed to end up with, right?" she asked eagerly. "Since there are no such things as coincidences, it must be fate, right? I always knew that we had common traits when we were younger, but I never believe that we now that this!"  
  
With a heavy heart, Eriol gathered her hands in his own, and dropped light kisses on each one of her palms. She let out a soft sigh before he began to speak.  
  
"Happiness is when the person you love is happy," he said. "Where did you hear this?"  
  
"I'm not sure... I was very young," Tomoyo replied as she frowned in concentration. "Maybe it was in a dream?"  
  
"Close. You must have been half asleep," figured out Eriol. "When we were kids and spent that day together, I fell in love with you and thought we would be forever. But when you sang that song for the first time, I realized that you were going to fall in love with the Card Captor, and suffer from unrequited love."  
  
"I know that I cannot be with Sakura," stated Tomoyo sadly. "But what's stopping me from being with you?"  
  
"Like I said before, happiness is when the person you love is happy, right?" he said as he paused to wait for Tomoyo to nod. "That goes until you found the person that you were destined to be with. Then you will obtain true happiness."  
  
"So who is the woman you're destined to be with?" Tomoyo asked forlornly.  
  
"She is the one with the long red hair talking to Sakura's brother."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes grew wide once she spotted the woman of discussion.  
  
"Ms. Mizuki is... " she trailed off.  
  
"My wife." Eriol finished. "We enjoy each other's company and as we learn more and more magic together, our love grows stronger."  
  
"So you're saying that you're not my destiny because I don't have any magic?"  
  
Eriol placed his right hand on Tomoyo's cheek and she leaned in his palm.  
  
"People with powers are drawn to each other," he stated simply. "Kaho and I, Sakura and Syaoran, Touya and Yukito. But that's just the first step. But even if you don't have magic, dear Tomoyo, you'll have someone you love for you in the near future."  
  
The bursts of applause brought Tomoyo back down to earth. All though her first impulse was to break away from Eriol, she changed her mind and embraced him in a warm hug instead. At first he was stiff with surprise, but then he let his muscles loosen in order to also give her a hug in return.  
  
As soon as Tomoyo let go, Sakura ran up to her and started tugging her hand and leading her to the dance floor a group together.  
  
"Come on, Tomoyo! It's time for me to throw the bouquet!"  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe she forgot about the event that all the single women waited for. Well, all except for her. In any other wedding, she would sit this tradition out, but since it was Sakura's wedding, she had to make an exception.  
  
Looking up to see if Sakura threw the bouquet yet, she saw the arrangements of flowers come right towards her and she held out her hands to catch it so it wouldn't fall on the ground.  
  
Everyone cheered for Tomoyo when she caught the bouquet, but when the maid of honour made eye contact with the bride, Sakura winked and secretly pocketed the Move Card.  
  
A chair was placed in the centre of the floor and Sakura took a seat. A bashful Syaoran who was completely red in the face had to be dragged towards his bride by Takashi and Eriol who already did what he has to do now before. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, he knelt down on one knee in front of Sakura, and her smile was enough for him to zone out Touya's grumbles and to place his hand under her dress and travel up to her thigh to retrieve the blue garter. By the time he was finished, it was if he was going to pass out any second.  
  
All the single men then took their place on the floor. Takashi made a grand show of joining them until Chiharu took his hand and pulled him back towards her. That was when he turned around with flourish until both of his arms were wrapped around his wife's waist, and he hugged her from behind.  
  
Eriol watched as Syaoran threw the garter over his shoulder. With a quick twist of his wrist, the best man brought a gust of wind to blow the garter all the way on the other side. When everyone turned their heads to see where it landed, they found it hanging from the photographer's camera.  
  
Ray's mouth dropped open as he stared at the garter. Earlier, when he gave Tomoyo back her handkerchief, he thought he missed his chance when he shyness took over and he wasn't able to ask her to save him a dance.  
  
"Here, let me hold your camera for you while you dance with the lovely lady with the bouquet," the best man said from behind him.  
  
Still feeling a little dazed, Ray handed Eriol one of his most prized possessions with care as he made his way towards the woman who he was secretly in love with.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to push things before its time," observed Kaho from beside him. "If you knew that they were going to end up together in the end, why did you manipulate with the garter toss?"  
  
"She's been through a lot during her life," answered Eriol as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist. "I felt it was time to lead her to what she deserved."  
  
"They really are a great couple," Kaho stated. "They'll be enjoying each other for the many years to come."  
  
"As will we, my love," replied Eriol as he kissed her temple. "As will we."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
To be continued...  
  
A/N: Okay, I know this was the E&T chapter, but lets face the facts: Eriol ends up with Kaho. I don't like this coupling, but I'm not too crazy about non-canon couples as well. Touya and Tomoyo aren't 100% non-canon, which s pretty cool. In the first manga, there were scenes where Tomoyo blushed in Touya's presence. And of course Touya and Yukito end up together too. So I had to create Ray. He has green eyes, he was in the choir, and he also has an interest in the audio-visual field. So there: that's the guy who Tomoyo ends up with since CLAMP's only male characters who are the same age as Sakura's gang are Syaoran, Eriol and Takashi. And they're all taken.  
  
So if you liked this chapter, please review. And if you didn't like this chapter... please don't flame me! 


	4. R&T

A/N: I'm sorry! Gomen-ne! Je m'excuse! I've apologized in three languages. Please forgive me for being so late! Rika and Terada are so hard to write about. Thankfully, I had my prequel to fall back on. Thank you for everyone who reviewed the E&T chapter. I don't like E&K that much, but facts are facts.  
  
Foreword: If you would like to read this chapter, please be sure that you have read Young and Old.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: CCS belongs to CLAMP  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thanks For The Memories  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
Chapter 4: R&T  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Rika?" asked Naoko just before getting in a Tomoeda taxi van. "There's still room for one more."  
  
Rika shook her head negatively.  
  
"Don't worry about me. I'm waiting for my ride right now."  
  
"All right then," replied Naoko as she hopped in the back seat next to Takashi and Chiharu. "Don't forget to call me tonight!"  
  
As Rika watched the van drive away, she didn't notice the person coming from behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lightly on the nape of her neck.  
  
"Welcome home," he whispered in her ear; sending pleasurable chills down her spine.  
  
"It's good to be back," Rika replied as she turned around to take in his handsome features.  
  
All though Yoshiyuki Terada was in his mid-thirties, one would have never known. His upbeat and cheerful personality along with his ability to stay fit made him look much younger than her appeared to be.  
  
"How was the wedding?" he asked as he grabbed Rika's traveling bag and swung it over his shoulder.  
  
"Very beautiful! I had a wonderful time!" Rika exclaimed. "Sakura and Syaoran are on their honeymoon now. During the reception, Tomoyo caught the bouquet, and she seems to be hitting it off with the photographer who caught the garter. Come to think of it, I don't remember if Tomoyo has ever been in a relationship before. But even though he's her first, I'm sure she and Ray will go far. In fact, they might even be the next to get married-"  
  
"Rika," Yoshiyuki interrupted. "Are you forgetting something?"  
  
Rika blushed furiously when she remembered that she was the one who was engaged.  
  
"So tell me. When are we going to give your parents the news about us?"  
  
"I... um... well, you see... " stumbled Rika before taking a deep breath and collecting her thoughts. "My father will be back from Tokyo tomorrow before he has to leave for Beijing next week. We'll tell them as soon as he comes home."  
  
"All right," he answered. "No regrets?"  
  
"No regrets."  
  
~*~(The following night)~*~  
  
The ticking of the majestic grandfather clock nestled in the Sasaki luxurious foyer was beginning to irritate every last one of Rika's nerve. It was only a few minutes before the time Rika agreed that Yoshiyuki should come and help her explain their engagement.  
  
The anticipated chime of the doorbell was enough to launch the woman stiffly on her feet as she helplessly watched the maid open the door and announced the new arrival to both of her parents who were also lounging in the living room with her.  
  
"Well look who's here, Rika! Your old elementary school teacher," gushed Mrs Sasaki. "Now what do we owe this surprise visit, Yoshiyuki?"  
  
"Surprise visit?" he mumbled under his breath as he shot Rika a look before sitting down beside her as she shrugged meagrely in return. All though Rika did not give her parents any warning before hand, he decided that the quickest and least painful way for both of them was by cutting to the chase.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Sasaki, the reason that I have come to see you both is because we are seeking your blessing. I wish to get married to your daughter, and she feels the same way."  
  
"What?" bellowed Mr Sasaki and he stood up with a start. "You want to get married to my daughter? Your former student? What sort of cradle robber are you?"  
  
Ms Sasaki stayed where she was, but her face was turning white with shock. "I though I raised you better than this, daughter," she scolded. Marrying this teacher will only decrease your social status, and we'd be the laughing stock of the community. I forbid you to see this man ever again!"  
  
"I'm afraid that I can not do that, mother," she said slowly through clenched teeth. "You see, Yoshiyuki and I are not looking for your approval. If you do not want to accept us, then we will be on our way."  
  
With those words spoken, Rika went straight to the closet to fetch a suitcase that she pre-packed since she had a feeling that their announcement would cause a fight in the household. Yoshiyuki got up and began to follow her.  
  
"Wait!" cried out Mr Sasaki who couldn't believe what was happening. "Maybe we could work something-"  
  
But his wife held him back, and he painfully watch his only daughter walk out the door.  
  
"If we cave in now, Rika and her teacher would have won," she explained. "Give her a day or two, and she'll come back. After he breaks her heart, and I know he will, I'll set her up with a more suitable man.  
  
Mr Sasaki sighed. For once he hoped that she was right.  
  
~*~(A week later)~*~  
  
"A small wedding sounds nice," said Rika during breakfast. "Just big enough for the people close to us like our friends and fam..."  
  
Yoshiyuki sucked in a breath as he watched Rika's eyes cloud with sadness. Would this feud ever come to an end?  
  
"Hey Rika, it looks like we're out of food," blurted out Yoshiyuki, trying to change the subject. "I guess it's grocery shopping time. Why don't you just relax and let me take care of it?"  
  
"No you've done enough for me already," replied Rika. "It's nice enough of you to share your apartment with you. Please let me return the favour."  
  
"Anything for you," he replied as he leaned over to give her a quick kiss before clearing the table."  
  
"I'll be back soon." Rika called out as she went through the door.  
  
"I miss you already!" answered Yoshiyuki as he was rewarded with his fiancée's tinkling laughter.  
  
It wasn't until after the dishes were done, when Yoshiyuki realized that Rika forget to take the grocery money with her.  
  
Consequently, there was a knock on the door. Collecting the money, he went to open the door."  
  
"I've been expecting you..."  
  
Yoshiyuki was at loss of words. The woman in front of him wasn't his fiancée, but someone who he had never met before in his life. However, there was something familiar about her delicately styled chestnut hair and her piercing topaz eyes.  
  
"And I thought that my visit was going to be a surprise," she pouted as she let herself in and pushed the door close behind her. "But then again, since I couldn't get you out of my mind ever since you met, I'm assuming that the feeling is mutual.  
  
"Do I... know you?" he stuttered as he gave her a once over. She was wearing a proactively tight red shirt with a dangerously low cut and a shamefully short miniskirt.  
  
"Aren't you Yoshiyuki Terada?" she purred innocently enough.  
  
He nodded in a dumbfounded manner.  
  
With that gesture, she lurched towards the man and began kissing him passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck in order to mold her body with his.  
  
Breaking away roughly and holding her at arms length as he stared at her face when the memories crashed in her head like a water coursing through a newly broken dam. He was sixteen when he met this girl at a club. They had a great time as they enjoyed each other's company until she got drunk. Once he brought her home, they started making out and almost ended up making love if it wasn't for him pulling away from her before things got too far. But now she was back in his life, and this time she kissed him so hard that they fell back on the couch.  
  
Yoshiyuki found it rather difficult to escape from the woman from his past without hurting her physically in the process. She was rather strong, and he was helpless under her weight. With all the commotion, no one heard the apartment door opening.  
  
"Hey! I'm back!" chirped Rika as she entered. "Can you believe that I forget the mon..."  
  
Rika was at loss of words as she witnessed the man she loved kissing a woman she had never seen in her entire life as if there was no tomorrow. Was this the way he acted behind her back?  
  
In a raged fury, Rika slammed the door behind her as hard as she could to make her presence known. The woman stopped kissing Yoshiyuki for a moment, and he took the opportunity to push her away as she landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Rika!" he exclaimed as he jumped to his feet. "This is not what it looks like!"  
  
"Oh please! Men have been feeding that line to women for ages!" she shouted with fire in her eyes. "I don't care about your excuses! We're through!"  
  
With those words she slipped off her engagement ring, threw it in his face, and turned to walk away. It wasn't until the door was closed when she burst into tears. Her family was right all along. But did this mean that now she had to face them?  
  
~*~(That night)~*~  
  
The moon brightly lit the sapphire sky as a car drove up to a pretty house that situated in a neighbourhood just outside of Tomoeda.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here, Naoko," said Rika as she unbuckled her seat belt.  
  
"No problem. Take care of yourself, sweetie."  
  
Rika walked up to the house and rang the bell. When the door opened, she broke into a smile.  
  
"Hi Kara. It's good to see you."  
  
The older woman who was in her forties smiled at the young lady in front of her who was all grown up. She could still remember tending to her as a child. All though Kara wasn't working for the Sasakis now that she was married with three children of her own, the two still kept in touch.  
  
"Can I come in?" asked Rika meekly.  
  
"Sure thing! Make yourself at home!"  
  
Rika walked in the small, yet cozy house, and the first thing she noticed were all the family photographs the sprinkled the wall, which ranged from those taken in a studio to those from vacations.  
  
"The husband has the kids out on a camping trip," Kara said once she and Rika were settled down. "They wanted to give mom some alone time."  
  
Rika smiled in return. All of a sudden, a wedding photo caught her eye, and before she knew what was happening, her vision was blurred with tears."  
  
"Oh Rika, honey, what's the matter?" Kara asked as she handed her a box of tissues."  
  
"I-I was supposed to get married, b-but today I found him on the c-couch with ano... another woman!" she wailed in the end, letting her tears flow freely."  
  
"Shh... hush now," soothed the older woman as she wrapped her arms Rika to give her a comforting hug. "Now, you listen to me. Did you give him a chance to explain?"  
  
Rika tried to speak, but since she wasn't able to get the words out, she just shook her head instead.  
  
"Well, there you go," said Kara. "Let him defend himself. You'll know in your heart if he's telling the truth, and if he's lying, just turn around and don't look back. You're too good for him to be treating you this way."  
  
Rika smiled softly before she could speak.  
  
"I don't want to horn in on your alone time, but can I spend the night here?"  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way."  
  
~*~(The next day)~*~  
  
Yoshiyuki was in pieces as he paced back and forth in front of the apartment door. Rika left, and she never came back. What if she's lost? What if she was in an accident? What if she's kidnapped? He couldn't stop thinking of the "what ifs", and he wasn't able to sleep a wink that night. Dark circles were under his eyes, and he desperately needed a shave, but his hands were shaking too much with worry to do anything about it. Just then, the opened: it was Rika, and she was more beautiful than ever.  
  
"Oh Rika, I am so glad that nothing happened to you," gushed Yoshiyuki as he gave her a hug, which she did not return.  
  
"I'm here because a friend of mine told me to hear you out," explained Rika coolly. "Let's sit down."  
  
Yoshiyuki waited until Rika was seated before sitting in front of her.  
  
"That woman came back because she thought there was something left between us. I was sixteen when I met her at a club," he began. "She got drunk, I took her home, we began kissing, but nothing happened because I stopped her before things got out of hand."  
  
"Then what happened after that?" she asked nervously.  
  
"First of all, I never wanted to see her again," he confessed," he confessed. "But I wasn't ready for sex, and I knew she wasn't either. I wished that I could find someone who was mature, yet innocent. Would you like to know what happened next?"  
  
"Do tell," encouraged Rika who was drown into the story.  
  
"I met you. At one of your mother's garden parties. You were so beautiful in that white dress if yours, but oh so young. However, I was drawn to you like a moth to a flame, and I refused to let you go. That is when I decided to become a teacher, dearest Rika. "To be closer to you."  
  
Rika couldn't believe what she was hearing. But all in all, she knew that every word of it was true because she could still remember bits and pieces of that day, and she still had the precious daisy he gave her pressed in one of her favourite books. If it weren't for his kind and encouraging words, she would have grown up believing that her father never loved her.  
  
Tears of happiness began to well in her eyes, and without thinking, Yoshiyuki leaned forward to kiss them away.  
  
"So do you forgive me?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
Rika flung her arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug.  
  
"Of course I do," she murmured in his neck. "I love you too much. Oh Yoshiyuki, this is so close to perfect. If only..."  
  
Rika couldn't finish what she was saying since the ringing telephone cut her sentence.  
  
"Hello?" Yoshiyuki said when he answered it. "Okay, please hold on."  
  
Covering the receiver, he whispered to Rika that it was for her. Feeling confused, she took the phone.  
  
"Hello... Father?" she exclaimed in shock before pausing to hear him out. "Really? Oh I am so happy! Thank you! Okay, I love you too. Bye."  
  
As soon as Rika hung up the phone, she jumped on her feet and clapped her hands with glee.  
  
"Father has given us his blessing!" she exclaimed. "And he said with some persuasion, he could talk my mom into it too!"  
  
Yoshiyuki picked Rika up and spun her around before placing her on the ground and dropping a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I guess it's safe to call things perfect, right Rika?"  
  
Rika only kissed him in response. Finally they could begin their lives together, and this time, for certain, there were no regrets.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Ta-da! My story is complete! I hope it met everyone's expectations. If you like it please review. I'm not planning to write an epilogue, but if anybody wants one, just drop a suggestion, and I'll make it happen! 


End file.
